Optically clear adhesives are finding wide applications in optical displays. Such applications include bonding polarizers to modules of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and attaching various optical films to a glass lens in, for example, mobile hand held (MHH) devices. During use, the display can be subjected to various environmental conditions, such as high temperature and/or high humidity.
It has been observed that adhesives can exhibit failures under these conditions that include bubbling within the adhesive layer as well as delamination between the optical adhesive and components of the laminate display assembly. It is expected that by improving the adhesive bond between the adhesive and the laminate components, the likelyhood of these types of failure during environmental testing conditions will decrease.